


have yo pretty ass never leave me alone

by icmorenofts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Come Eating, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: They've talked about this, they know how to handle it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	have yo pretty ass never leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Im back haha
> 
> Enjoy

He can barely breathe, not in a bad way. Sure he has a hand squeezing his neck while his head his hanging from the end of the bed and a dick deep inside his throat, but it doesn't feel completely overwhelming, he feels warm, so loved and taken care of.

Jaehyun is gentle on his ass, caressing his inner thighs as his tongue flicks his asshole, kissing it so sweetly his own lips are jealous, sucking his balls from time to time, and the occasional finger in and out of him, it's sweet, he's such a sweet lover.

He taps Yuta's knee, signaling him to stop ravaging his throat so he can breath, he complies after burying his dick so deep his balls completely cover Taeyong's nose, a thick string of saliva comes out as well and he starts coughing, Yuta uses his dick to spread the saliva around the other's face, some of his hair too.

"You done down there?" Yuta asks as he kneels down and starts licking Taeyong's face, collecting saliva in his mouth

"No, let me enjoy it some more" 

It's funny, they're so synchronized they don't even have to talk, Jaehyun spits on his already gaping asshole as Yuta forces his mouth open and spits saliva on his mouth. 

Taeyong rolls his eyes at the sensation, it feels so good to be this pampered, he doesn't deserve it.

"Get off you two" Yuta says as he lays down on the bed, signaling Taeyong to sit on his chest so he can suck his dick as Jaehyun stills works on his ass. 

He really needs preparation.

He feels two fingers going inside him now, he rocks his hips forward making Yuta gag on his cock, he moans at the pleasure, god it's so much he'll explode soon.

"Oppa, please" Taeyong knows he sounds like a fucking slut, addressing his boyfriend like that and letting drool fall out of his mouth, landing on the base of his dick, making it's way to Yuta's mouth

"Not yet, you really need to be prepared" he says softly as he adds a third finger and spreads them so his hole makes a perfect O, then spitting once again on it.

It goes on like that for not too long, Taeyong feels, Yuta sucking his dick like his life depends on it shithessogood and Jaehyun making love to his asshole, spreading it wide and eating it, he's filled with love.

He feels in heaven, it's been a while since he's wanted to do this, let alone with the two people he loves the most and just happens to be the most good looking ones as well, what a lucky, dirty minded bastard.

"I'm sure this won't hurt" it's the next thing he hears, he hadn't even noticed Yuta had squirmed out of underneath him, he was just kneeling with his hand on the headboard, his cock hanging heavy and with an angry red purple colour, pre cum dripping just like the saliva out of his mouth. Slowly and caring, Jaehyun slides inside him, and he moans out loud and throws his head back, his eyes rolled and his jaw fell open, no it doesn't hurt, it never does, but he never gets enough of the feeling, the warmth and gentle pushing inside him.

"Damn you two look so good" says Yuta from somewhere behind him, Taeyong smirks, he knows they do- he likes to fuck in front of mirrors.

"Would you mind, Jae?" He doesn't need to turn around to know what's up, they're probably kissing as Yuta fingers the blonde, he feels how his boyfriend starts pushing back instead of thrusting in, it doesn't annoy him though.

It doesn't annoy him either when he's pushed so his whole torso is in contact with the bed and he feels such a heavy weight on his back, his cock smashed against his soft soft skin, he turns to look at the dark window, the reflect of Yuta fucking Jaehyun while he fucks him makes him moan like never before, his face gets red and he's so turned on right now he could cum from actually just watching them, such pretty boys all together ruining each other and oh, oh godohgodohgod

"Fuck!" He drowns a yell, he feels warm under his belly, and he always does this thing when he cums, he starts shaking and keeps pushing so he can elongate the pleasure but it's never never enough

"Oh baby, did you cum?" Yuta says now next to him, Jaehyun is not fucking his brains out anymore. 

Taeyong nods, his big eyes show shame, sad it's over already.

"But we have all night" said the Japanese boy once again and leaned in, kissing him softly, caressing behind his ear.

It feels good, he's such a good kisser, knowing the perfect balance between giving and taking, he was Taeyong's first kiss, too. But Jaehyun doesn't know that, he doesn't know Taeyong had a big fat crush on his best friend before. 

Taeyong feels bad about it.

When he notices Yuta stops kissing him he frowns, he feels the bed moving around a bit too much, but he's tired and he doesn't want to open his eyes, it's cold now next to him, and it doesn't feel like anyone is on the bed with him.

"You gave us the idea but you're missing out?" He heard Jaehyun, when he opened his eyes to look for him he only saw his head peeking out, the rest of his body hidden behind the mattress, he started to crawl to the blonde, one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Oh.

Yuta was bent over so his back rested on the floor and his ass was fully displayed, begging to be wrecked, his arms hugged his knees covering his face and his toes were touching the floor, who on earth knew he was this flexible?

"Yuta? You sure?" He asked, worry on his voice, he knew Yuta was more on the active side, he didn't even like when people slapped his ass jokingly, he had to make sure getting his ass fingered and eaten was something he'd be keen to.

"He is, we talked about it" said the youngest, sticking his tongue out and licking from the tip of the other's cock, past his balls and finishing with a peck on the almost blooming hole

Taeyong smirked, the moan falling from the Japanese's mouth was all he needed to proceed and lick his finger, rub it around the asshole right in front of him while he blew softly, he saw the skin around it getting bumps, and he looked at Jaehyun with pleading eyes, as if he had to ask for permission to devour it

The blonde understood and nodded, pressing his lips and frowning, his dimples still showed- he was spreading Yuta's legs apart, sitting on his face slowly, careful not so put all the weight on him, but still wanting to feel him struggling to breathe, trying to lean in so he could put his cock in his mouth, god what a fucking view, Taeyong's mouth watered at the sight, so he started giving flat, long and hard licks on Yuta's asshole, collecting each time more and more saliva so he could spit it and smack his ass with it, when the red haired started moaning louder and louder, his hole getting looser and looser, he pushed both his thumbs inside, and Yuta let out a yell full of pleasure, he spread them apart and tongue fucked him and finger fucked him and he loved to kiss Jaehyun in between so he could spit both of their saliva in him. He loved to kitten lick his balls, tickle them with fast tongue flicks and soft paced fingers rubbing his hole, god he loved the sight of Yuta falling apart in front of him.

"Guys, I'm- I'm" Both Koreans looked at each other, they had the same thing on their minds.

Jaehyun rushed to suck his cock, keeping his tip on top of his tongue, working on his shaft with his hand, Taeyong was caressing his balls with his tongue, as if drawing out the cum in them- he started squirming, large beads of sweat forming in the back of his knees, his asshole clenched and it seemed like his body would swallow his own balls, with a gasp he started to cum, Taeyong saw the relief in Jaehyun's face when he started bobbing his head to get the most out of his best friend, he was watching the whole thing while biting his lip so hard he felt how the blood came back when he opened his mouth for Jaehyun to pass it on to him, it was still warm when it landed on his tongue, he made sure it was still warm when he spit it back inside Yuta's asshole.

"Eat less meat for fucks sake Yuta" 

Taeyong chuckled while Jaehyun helped Yuta go back to a normal position.

"It tasted like fucking shit" 

"How could I know"

Taeyong had a surprise for him under his tongue.

/

The night was still pretty young, they still had a few hours before the sunrise, they still had the biggest event to come, but they were taking their sweet time, each of them got to come once before they all could wreck each other at the same time.

This time it was Yuta fucking him pressed against the cold window glass, he was slowly but steady, a firm grip on his asscheek and the other in his hair, yanking him hard but just enough he doesn't cry out in pain, Jaehyun is somewhere getting more lube and water for them when they finish, caring much. Yuta's rhythm is a lot more different than Jaehyun's- he's rough when he goes in, so deep he feels how his balls rest against his own, but he's way more slow, he doesn't complain though, he couldn't be any luckier.

He's lost track of time, he sees the blurry city lights, he feels his nipples cold and his buttcheeks on fire from all the hitting they've had tonight, he also feels so warm and stretched every time his ass is filled up, he likes to reach out for his cock and wrap his hand around it, waiting for every thrust so he can fuck his own fist, he smells all the sex in the room, sweaty and heavy, it's like breathing in just washed clothes, Yuta sounds like a fucking god behind him, moaning and gasping, calling him his bitch, his heavy breathing and he love the sound of spit falling down on his asshole.

"Move over here" muttered Yuta with a raspy voice, like his throat was too dry from the gasping, he grabbed a handful of Taeyong's haired and very careful not to slide out he started walking them both over to a chair, where Jaehyun was sitting with his legs spread, he was smirking- his dimples showed but his eyes were dark and hooded, he had a flush from his ears to his chest, wait was he rubbing lube on his hand?

"You know what's coming, right?" 

Taeyong bit his lip, his eyes got so shiny, he felt his cock twitching and his chest getting warmer and warmer, it was finally time.

Yuta thrusted inside just one last, hard, deep time, and just as quick he slid out and pushed him towards the blonde, he moaned at that, the whole rough scene made his legs weak, which was convenient by the time he fell on his boyfriend's lap, he immediately devoured his mouth, his tongue making a mess inside the other's mouth and around his lips, he licked and sucked his lips and his tongue, it was so obscene but that's how they grew to kiss later on, sweet little kisses were only for the morning.  
Jaehyun didn't bother and stuck three fingers up the smaller's ass, he was loose because of all that fucking he had done already, surprisingly he didn't flinch away but pushed down on his fingers even more, he did know what was coming and he was so excited and anxious and he couldn't wait for it to finally, finally happen.

Soon three fingers became four, Taeyong hissed and frowned, he heard Yuta cursing behind him, to be followewd by his hand gently patting his head, his boyfriend chuckled and kept going, he knew he could do it. Taeyong was trying his absolute best not to explode right there, he milked himself the previous day, making sure he couldn't come anything anymore, he'd be surprised if he could actually get anything out of himself now.

"Breath in for me, slowly" was the next thing the youngest of them all said right before his whole fist was inside his ass, godgodgodohohgod, he didn't breathe in slowly, it was fast and sharp just like the hand inside him. He felt full, he felt like his boyfriend had total control over him and his body now, he feels so submissive and exposed and when he finally opens his eyes his dick is purple and angry veins and he's dizzy because that's where all his blood is at now.

"Tell us if it's too much, okay?" Said Yuta with a voice so raspy it was like his throat was dry from screaming for three hours, but that's just his turned on voice he claims. He felt his lips right next to his asshole, planting a kiss, he's kneeling behind him, between Jaehyun's legs, That must be a view, he chuckles soflty, only to be interrupted by a slick cold finger trying to press in next to the fist inside him.

He's really about to do this.

He relaxes as best as he can, he hears his boyfriend's voice calling for him, and he sees nothing at all, he feels full but like he's about to throw up, he's dizzy but he's turned on and he really wants to come but he's not there yet and the only thing he thinks of his kiss the younger, he puckers his lips and blindly aims for a kiss, a kiss that is meant to calm him down, bring him back down to earth.

And hell it works, he doesn't see or hear or feel anything other than the two guys inside him now, Yuta's probably only three fingers in but he feels so stretched, he starts to push down gently on them when he notices their hesitancy, letting them know he is ready for more, much much more.

Who knows how long it goes for until he's bouncing on two fists, each time going deeper, it feels almost violent when the blonde starts literally punching his asshole, but so gentle on his lips, Yuta is also somehow working on his dick- bent between is legs, pointing down, pulling on his balls as the other rapidly fists him, there's so much lube falling down and going inside, the squelching sounds is almost unbearable if it wasn't for the nice and filthy compliments both guys are praising him with.  
He's such a loved guy.

"Put me on the bed" he managed to say between pants and groans, he wasn't one to actually moan like a little bitch, not even now. The two guys obliged and stopped, they stood up and only one fist remained inside him as he was placed on the bed on his elbows and knees, his ass peeking out the bed. 

"Now spread it apart" he showed them with his hand, but it slipped from his ass cheek straight away, Yuta chuckled- he got it.

Then again it was both of their hands inside him, it felt deeper like this, Jaehyun turned his palm so it would face Taeyong's hip from inside, and so did Yuta. Taeyong reached for his dick as they started to spread him more each time, he pumped fast and hard and twisted his hand and his wrist was getting cramped but have you ever been fisted by two really hot guys while you jerk off? That's some next level hotness. He had promised himself he wouldn't cum until both of them were inside him, dick wise, but this also counts, hell yeah this counts.

At this point everytime they pulled out you could see his insides, all pink and inviting, still wanting to be fucked, both of them would curse at the sight, how nice his little ass looked all stretched and lubed up.

Jaehyun knew his boy was close, he could tell by the sweat on his lower back and the way his hips started pushing without a rhythm nor aim, he grabbed the now empty lube bottle and managed to remove the cap and place it under Taeyong's cock, with some nice encouraging (or not that much) words from both of them, the punk haired boy came undone, shaking and pushing the fists inside him, grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, his back arched so much he shoved his head into the mattress so he could moan so loud his throat will hurt in the next hours.

"Spread it once more" commanded Jaehyun, removing the bottle from underneath and emptying it's contents right inside Taeyong's asshole, Yuta made this face of both lust and disgust, but turned to complete enchantment when it all came back once again like a waterfall. 

Lube and cum never looked so good together.

**Author's Note:**

> um follow me on instagram i show my ass there a lot?  
> @icamilamoreno


End file.
